1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to antenna orientation and measurements, and in particular to a system for measuring, recording, and transmitting cellular telecommunications antenna attitude data using a remote element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telecommunication antennas require precise installation and orientation to function efficiently. The physical parameters that affect antenna performance include azimuth, elevation tilt, and slant; together they make up the attitude of an antenna. These parameters are measured manually through use of optical or electrical devices by a site technician when the antenna is installed, during site inspections, and when adjustments to the antenna's attitude are made. Antenna attitude information is important to telecommunications network operators for optimizing network performance, and to site technicians for making manual adjustment to the antenna at a site installation.
Many modern antennas contain electrical components that measure and affect antenna attitude. Such components include electrical sensors and modules that comprise the internal components of an antenna, or external components that attach to the antenna housing in a permanent or temporary manner. Internal components capable of measuring the azimuth, elevational tilt, and slant of the antenna can communicate their readings to network operators through a communications cable attached to the antenna. However, data generated by temporary external components that attach to the antenna for measuring attitude are readable by the site technician in situ but may not otherwise be independently recorded and communicated to a network operator.
Telecommunications antennas that are compliant with the industry standardized Antenna Interface Standards Group (ASIG) protocol (specifications for the control and interface of antennas with digital remote control and monitoring capabilities) and the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) (standard for global third generation (3G) mobile telephone system specifications) electronically communicate antenna information to network operators and enable remote control and monitoring through communications cables attached to the antennas. Such antennas consist of the antenna itself, and associated internal and external components. Current generation antennas are capable of communicating information about internal and external components such as: mechanical and electrical azimuth measurement and control; and the serial number, part number, version, firmware, production date, etc. associated with the respective internal and external components. However, current generation antennas are incapable of electronically communicating information about the antenna itself such as serial number, part number, version, firmware, production date, etc.
A significant disadvantage associated with previous antenna orientation and adjustment devices and methods involve their inability to continuously monitor antenna orientation and detect disorientation from a baseline orientation. Cellular telecommunications antennas are susceptible to physical disorientation from various causes, such as meteorological, geological, and other impact forces. For example, forces generated during a major storm may change the orientation of antenna housings on telecommunications towers and in other installations within an entire region resulting in communications performance degradation. Consequently, identification of antennas in need of reorientation, and reorientation of each affected antenna would require individualized physical attention from a technician. Therefore, an antenna orientation and adjustment system and method should not only facilitate initial orientation, but also facilitate ongoing orientation monitoring with an ability to detect conditions of disorientation, thereby requiring limited physical visits by technicians to antenna installations, and limited need for specialized equipment in order to effectuate installation and orientation of telecommunications antenna. Moreover, an antenna orientation system and method should be adaptable to existing antenna equipment permitting ease of installation and compliance with stringent regulatory requirements and approval procedures.
What is needed is a system for gathering and recording attitude data and other antenna data generated by the temporary and permanent electrical components of a telecommunications antenna, and for communicating such information to network operators. Heretofore there has not been available an antenna attitude system with the advantages and features of the present invention.